


【召黑】思念体冲锋

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 召黑 双猫男 水仙第一天晚上被5s十四冲雷鸣冲傻了结果胡乱做的梦，梦见自己武器碎了必须在赤魔和黑魔中选一个才能继续打，因为队里有赤魔就选了黑魔（？），和朋友口嗨后就成了这篇文x





	【召黑】思念体冲锋

由于主坦的失误，在第十次被雷神拉姆和他的思念体伊克西翁击飞到场地外后，召唤手中的魔导书终于耐久度归零，“哐啷——”一声碎成了粉末。  
所有人又回到了起点，面对着眼前挑战了快一个小时的雷神拉姆哀声哉道，明明没有多难的机制，可就是总有人会犯些小失误，原本信心满满的斗志被一次次团灭磨光，每个人心中都憋着不悦。  
“食物不够的吃食物，记不住站位的再看一次宏，”队长白魔在倒计时前再次提醒众人，“装备坏了的也赶紧修，时间紧迫，再多打几次尽量见到最后的机制吧。”  
众人纷纷从背包里翻出需要的东西补给，只有召唤在一旁的角落头脑一片空白。失去了武器等同于无法战斗，连宝石兽都呼唤不了，他万分后悔自己出发前没有好好检查装备，如今再出去定制一副已经来不及了。  
“召唤？你的血量怎么会这么低？你武器呢？”  
“那个……我的武器它……碎了。”召唤说着说着低下头，两边的猫耳也羞愧地贴到脑边。  
“开荒的时候这么粗心大意？”白魔的怒气瞬间提上来，“你是在浪费大家的时间你知道吗？”  
“对不起！真的很对不起！”召唤不停地道歉。  
“啊正好，我帮朋友搓了一把黑魔的杖子，来不及禁断所以就上了安全孔，你先拿去凑合着用吧，”占星从包里掏出杖子交给召唤，“我记得你黑魔也是满级吧，那应该不会有什么问题，反正前面机制你也知道该怎么躲，好了白魔，倒计时吧。”  
召唤，现在应该称为黑魔，在脑海里拼命回想黑魔的循环。他做梦都想不到这个大半年前满级后就再也没拿出来用的职业，现在竟然要用来开荒。然而开战的声音已经想起，他甚至忘了提前预读，只能手忙脚乱地跟在队友齐刷刷的团辅中打出第一个冰封。  
“雷枪了，快去右上角！”  
黑魔因为装备的咏速不够，超长的技能读条让他根本无法应对频繁出现的机制。太难了，不能瞬发跑位实在是太难了，他无比怀念边跑边输出的快乐日子，现在光是看着脚下反复出现的黄圈都紧张到额头冒汗了。这刚找到安全点读条还没读一半又要移动，他不得不放弃循环里的一两个技能来保证自己先不被机制弄死。一来二去他几乎顾不上查看火阶段的剩余时间，等反应过来的时候天语都断了，只能自认倒霉从头开始。  
到传雷他更是痛苦万分，头顶上刚接了雷又要急忙靠近近战，完了还得跑离开来，又不能放弃输出，头晕眼花地到后面连顺序都记乱了。  
“喂，黑魔，不要靠近占星啊！”  
“占星快躲远点躲远点！”  
“不行，战士快过来接一个，吃不下了！”  
黑魔一会儿听这个人一会儿听那个人，急得耳朵都转不过来，最后因为没有及时离开被雷连炸两次倒地。白魔只好一边叹气一边拉先倒地的占星起来，至于黑魔，看谁有即刻在再说吧，就黑魔这样还不如自己多打几个闪耀。  
到后面黑魔也不知道自己死了几次，头上的黑头符号就没消去过，每次都重复着倒地接受复活从头读循环的步骤，直到雷神拉姆狂轰滥炸的aoe过后迎来狂暴，团伤不够的队伍在全屏黑暗中迎接团灭。  
“算了，今晚先这样吧。”白魔看了看离副本结束也不过十分钟，干脆提早放众人下班。  
“没事，第一天大家都很紧张，这根杖子就当送你了，明天记得修好装备再来。”占星离开前拍了拍黑魔的肩膀。  
所有人都离开了。  
黑魔留在平台上，体力和脑力同时消耗到了极限后失去重心直接跪到地上。他努力撑着自己，晕乎乎地看看倒地无数次的场地，又看看只比战士高一点的垃阴间伤害，从来都是队里召爹的他哪受过这种委屈，一怒之下把杖子扔到远处。他气得眼角飚出了泪水，气得脑袋闷闷地疼。  
“哟，你这是什么样子，跪在地上忏悔吗？”  
一个声音突然从背后响起，吓得黑魔瞬间绷直了身子。明明大家都走了，这会是谁？他下意识地把手伸到腰间，却没能摸到魔导书。  
“怎么，别怕啊，我可是你思念凝聚而成的实体，”那个人突然跳到黑魔背后，搂住了黑魔的身子，温热的吐息打在猫耳朵上，“我不过是响应你的召唤而来，可不要对我抱有敌意哦？”  
“你想做什么？”黑魔看着眼前搂住自己的这双手，竟然套着与自己相同的手套。  
“嗯？没什么啊，只是来笑话你罢了。你看看你现在鼻青脸肿的狼狈样，多可怜啊，再看看那个惨不忍睹的伤害，你这算是梦回4.0了吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我偏不！”那个人松开双手来到黑魔面前，伸出一根手指挑起黑魔的下巴，“你说你怎么这么笨，就一个弟弟零式你到底会不会打？”  
“你他妈——”黑魔立马揪住对方的衣领想要开架，可在对上那张与自己同样面孔的脸是瞪大了双眼。没错，这副趾高气扬的神情，看人如看垃圾般的嘲讽的眼神， 他万万不会认错，这就是身为召唤师时候的自己。  
“总算认出我了？小宝贝？”召唤轻蔑地笑着，抓住人的双手轻松地掰开揪住自己的手指，“弄成这幅样子我都替你羞愧难当，连循环都打得稀烂，你说你对得起花这么多钱弄的一身禁断吗？还不如删号退坑得了。”  
“哼，那也是怪你会傻到武器都碎了才不得不选择成为黑魔吧，”黑魔的嘴角也勾起来，“我们是同一个人，你这么贬低我不就是在贬低你自己吗？还是说你疯起来连自己都骂？”  
“我日你——”召唤骂娘的词汇还是没能脱口而出，的确，作为面前这人的思念体，他们本就是同一个人。天知道为什么召唤出来的不是宝石兽不是大肥龙而是另一个自己，大概就是所谓的执念吧。  
“日我？”  
“对，没错，日你，”召唤用力一推手把面前的黑魔推倒在地，气势逼人地跨坐在黑魔大腿上，不由分说脱下了他的裤子抓住命根子，“今天我就要让你尝尝被自己上了是什么滋味。”  
黑魔拼命地想把人从自己身上推走，奈何他早已耗光体力，软绵绵的拳头砸在对方手上也跟挠痒痒一般，反倒表现出一种欲拒还迎的势态让召唤更兴奋了。他看着召唤伏在自己身上，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊，又往上挪了挪咬住了耳尖，令黑魔恶心得别开脑袋。那只抓住自己阴茎的手不安分地撸动着，一上来就直接用掌心磨蹭最敏感的龟头，硬是让黑魔泄出一声闷哼。  
“怎样，舒服吗？”召唤一边说着一边嘬弄黑魔猫耳内侧那片粉嫩的皮肤，手指刮了刮黑魔的马眼，在看到黑魔忍不住闭上眼睛时还故意用力往他耳朵里吹着热气，“放心吧，我可比任何人都知道你身体最敏感最容易舒服的地方，你就好好享受吧。”  
“死变态。”  
“对，我是，你也是，你看你的小家伙这么我的听话，都已经立起来了，”召唤戏谑地调侃黑魔那根在自己手中变硬充血的玩意儿，轻车熟路地用虎口环住根部那一圈，在往里挤压的同时上下套弄着，那经不起多少折腾的玩意儿顶端就冒出几滴清液，“哦？换个职业连防御力都低了？要不要我帮你重新禁断几个坚韧石头？说不定你下次开个魔罩还能吃死刑呢。”  
“你！——” 黑魔很想骂人，可他不得不承认在召唤的简单撩拨下自己很快就来了感觉。该死的，被他人抚慰远比一个人偷偷摸摸搞来得舒服，更何况对自己了如指掌的人。召唤清楚如何舔舐黑魔的耳朵和眼角会让他头皮发麻，也熟悉在黑魔加重喘息声音的时候故意松开不给予更多刺激会让他露出亟不可待的表情，甚至是用自己的蓬松尾巴在黑魔暴露的手腕和大腿处来回扫荡。  
这个笑嘻嘻的恶魔用尽各种手段让黑魔在此起彼伏的快感和失落的交界处徘徊，他难耐地咬住嘴唇，不想被召唤看出自己逐渐沉溺于情欲之中。然而召唤早就看出黑魔在拼命压抑的动情，干脆放开了对那根阴茎的控制，转而用手指沾了点黑魔溢出的清液顺势摸到他的后穴，没有任何预兆就往里伸进一个指节。黑魔紧张地缩紧身子，晃着脑袋想要拒绝召唤更加变本加厉的动作，可换来的却是召唤猛地插进的另外两根手指。没经过多少润滑的穴道被一下子撑开产生难以形容的疼痛，黑魔痛苦地皱起眉头。  
“别紧张，很快就会舒服了，”召唤贴近黑魔的脸咬了咬他干涸的嘴唇，深处舌头在上面舔了一圈好好湿润一番，“乖一点，我也不想看到自己受伤嘛。”  
“哼，就你？你也配？”  
“不然呢，你受伤了我也会感到心疼，这点还需要我强调吗？”召唤的手指继续在干涩的穴道里搅动慢慢向深处推进，同时趁黑魔没有反抗力气的机会趁虚而入，在黑魔的嘴里大肆侵略。黑魔很想大口呼吸，离开召唤这张看腻的脸，可无论怎么摇头都会被召唤掰正脑袋逼迫他继续加深。快要窒息的恐惧让他恨不得张牙舞爪挥舞手臂，却又因召唤飞快的吮吸下头脑逐渐过热。  
“嗯哈——等下！”召唤的手指突然触到了黑魔那块不深不浅的软肉，阳心被瞬间磨过的快感让他差点没能忍住发泄的欲望。他本能地抓住离他最近的召唤的手臂，却没能控制住身体不由自主地颤抖。但召唤只是保持着不轻不重的力道按压，不打算给黑魔更多刺激，毕竟在召唤看来这个被快感折磨到满脸潮红的“自己”实在是太迷人了。那泪水朦胧的双眼仿佛在诉说渴求，那死死扣着自己手腕的指头仿佛在压抑亢奋，召唤微笑地接受黑魔的邀请，架起黑魔的腿狠狠破入。  
刚一进入召唤就发出舒爽的哼声，他没料到黑魔的后穴经过开拓后竟是如此柔软，殷勤谄媚的肉壁瞬间就包裹住自己的阴茎，拼命收缩着让他往更深处送去。他抱着黑魔的腰用力挺入，龟头正好划过阳心，而敦实的囊袋也刚好拍打在黑魔的穴口上。如此契合的身体简直就是在给这场性事助力，召唤一边兴奋地在黑魔体内抽送，一边对黑魔的身体赞不绝口，身下的力道也逐渐加快。  
恶心，恶心，恶心……  
身下淫乱的水声一阵阵传入黑魔的耳朵，一想到自己是在和“自己”做爱，他就感到更加恶心。但体内的那处又被反复碾压，灭顶的快感几乎要将他吞没。他被召唤操得头昏脑涨，挥之不去的厌恶和咄咄逼人的快感疯狂地灼烧他的理智。  
“哈啊啊啊——”黑魔终于抑制不住，发出断断续续的呻吟。他害怕地抱住召唤，眼眶里打圈的泪水终于顺着眼角流下，连声催促召唤再快再用力一点。他只想赶紧结束这场荒谬的性事，快点离开这个奇怪的地方，离开自己召唤出的思念体。  
然而召唤却停下了挺腰的动作，微微退出些许又把黑魔翻了个面，抬起黑魔的臀部让自己的阴茎能够进得更深。后穴被阴茎使劲摩擦的感觉就像里面放了个噼里啪啦的爆竹，弄得黑魔又疼又辣，顶到更里面的酸胀感又让他逼出了几滴眼泪。被压了许久的尾巴委屈地在背后甩着，紧接着下一秒就被召唤死死抓住揉成一团，放在嘴边一点点舔湿。  
“住手！住手！不要弄尾巴——”黑魔最受不了尾巴被人玩弄，更何况还是在被人疯狂顶撞的同时。全身上下都是酥麻得让他发疯的快感，让他把手指都抠到发白也无法化解，只能让这些快感把大脑彻底占据，让下身想要发泄的欲望愈来愈重。他挣扎着想要逃跑，却被召唤拽回来用力猛操。  
“不要跑呀，我又不会吃了你，”召唤俯下身子再次咬住黑魔耷拉下来的耳尖，另一只手握住黑魔胀得发疼的阴茎，“还是说，你这样就快去了？”  
没有，才没有！黑魔哭泣着想要否定，可召唤偏偏戏谑地不停刮弄他的马眼，掌心快速地撸动已经一跳一跳的柱身，没坚持多久的黑魔就这样颤抖着身子射了召唤一手，后穴也紧跟着痉挛似的不断绞紧把召唤逼出一声粗喘。  
“来，好好尝尝自己的味道。”召唤把那只沾满黑魔精液的手送到本人嘴边，黑魔晕乎乎地迟疑了一会儿竟然也张开嘴含了下去，小口小口地嘬着把手掌一点点舔干净，完全失去了思考能力。  
召唤满意地收回手掌掐在黑魔腰上，松开了折磨许久的耳尖后又咬住了他的脖子，在那片白皙的皮肤上烙下红印。他更加卖力地在黑魔已经操开的穴里抽送，那些特别会吸的软肉让他无比沉沦，一下下收缩都在攻克他难以把持的矜持。黑魔那根湿漉漉的尾巴不知什么时候翘起来贴在他的尾巴边上，召唤理所当然地卷了上去以示回应。他反复亲吻那两道鲜明的牙印，用力抱紧黑魔恨不得把身体永远埋在里面，恨不得二人就这样在这片温柔乡里融为一体。最后他也发出沉闷的低吼，抵着黑魔的阳心缓缓射出来。  
“怎么样，自己中出自己的感觉是不是棒极了？”  
召唤慢慢退出黑魔的身体，揉了揉那顶被自己弄乱的脑袋，看着人满脸泪痕微吐着舌头好似不太清醒的样子，只好叹着气为人提上裤子。  
“那么我的使命到这里就结束啦，傻、黑、魔，下次可要长记性了哦。”  
召唤哼着曲子愉快地消失，空荡荡的平台又剩下黑魔一个人。

召唤……  
黑魔……  
召唤……快醒……

黑魔隐隐约约听到有人在呼喊着，但是沉重的脑袋已经辨别不出那是在叫谁。他只觉得浑身都累得无法动弹，像是被伊克西翁来回碾压了无数次那样快要散架。  
算了，先睡一觉再说吧。黑魔疲惫地闭上了眼。


End file.
